


and she still hasn't returned her pen

by shgayspeare



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, YouRiko, god help you... the poor girl..., gonna tag characters as we go, pen-chan, she’s a special guest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgayspeare/pseuds/shgayspeare
Summary: The pen Riko let her borrow was really cute, but why can't she remember to return it?





	1. Chapter 1

Five minutes left. You was running late. God, she was running really late. In hindsight, she shouldn't have went on that run with Kanan, but the weather was so nice, and the beach looked so beautiful...

Now's not the time for that, she thought. She was really cutting it close. If she moved fast enough, she could make it in three. Opening the door to the lecture hall, she stumbled down the wide steps, two at a time, nearly tripping. But she managed to not fall, and quickly slid into the left of one of the desks.

Somehow, through her fumbling, the professor didn't bat an eye, and kept speaking without a care. You was safe. The same couldn’t apply to her desk neighbor. As soon as You sat down, she heard a faint giggle, and turned to see a girl, with long red tresses, smiling at her. She saw all of You’s panicked flailing to her desk. This is really bad, she thought, breaking into a sweat.

Internally, she crumbled. You, with all her confidence and charisma, wanted to melt into a puddle. Willing herself to move, she timidly waved. This girl was really pretty. But there was the lecture. Did she have all her stuff? She fished in her bag for the essentials. Notebook? Check. Pen? Where did her pen go?

She stuck a hand through her hair, defeated. You sighed to herself, ready to accept the loss, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she looked up, she met eyes with her neighbor, who offered her a pen. It was pink, with a lily fixed on one end (it was really cute, she’ll think later).

You could only sit in mild shock, as the girl took her hand and placed the pen in it, turning back to listen to the lecture. “Thank you," she mumbled. You faced her notebook afterwards, looking back with a dopey smile.

***

She couldn't focus. In the span of the lecture, she managed to write a few bullet points. But her mind was still on the girl. She wanted to talk to her! Maybe after class, she could return the pen, and ask if she wanted to hang out? They could get a coffee, or walk by the beach. Yousoro? No, she couldn't. Too soon. She should at least get her name first.

Shuffling and footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and before she knew it class was over. She whipped her head around, to see empty space. Shifting around, she found the girl walking through the exit. No! She still hasn’t returned her pen! You wanted to scream.

***

“Wait, really? You couldn’t return it?”

Chika popped another mikan slice in her mouth, glancing at You. The poor girl still had her head in her hands, quietly groaning in agony.

The two of them decided to meet up after their classes were over in the afternoon, sitting on a bench outside the building to eat lunch.

“Chika, she was really pretty, and the pen she let me borrow was cute and—!” A deep breath. “Class already ended and I couldn’t get her name!” You curled back into herself, while Chika left another empty mikan peel to the side. You could feel the pity rolling off of Chika in waves.

Her friend thought for a minute, and dug in her bag, somehow producing another mikan. The third in a span of a few minutes, if You was correct.

“Why don’t you sit by her next time? You could go early!” Chika seemed very proud of this idea. And as much as You didn’t want to admit it, she had a point. This could work. You sat up, grasping Chika’s hands, eyes tearing up. “You’re the best," she sobbed.

But in her happiness, she noticed a big problem. “But how am I going to talk to her?” Chika gave her a pat on the shoulder, grinning at her.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll go with you!”

***

That’s how You found herself walking down the hall with Chika the next week. She had time before her next class, so she wanted to go with You “to give her a push", or so she said. Saying that only made her more nervous.

Things were going well. Chika and You were talking about weekend plans, going through the building. The lecture hall wasn’t far and Chika’s destination was nearby anyway. It was empty, save for a few people mulling by the vending machines.

Returning a pen shouldn’t be a big deal, but You felt herself clam up at the thought of it. If she met eyes with the girl again, she knew she wouldn’t look away. Her beautiful red hair, her amber eyes...

“Yo, Riko!”

You left her daze, only to look up and see the girl in question, approaching her and Chika. Chika knew her? She knew Riko. Riko. So Riko was her name. Even her name sounded so pretty. Her cheeks flushed as the girl stepped forward to greet Chika.

What started as a greeting turned into a quick-fire one-sided conversation with Chika. You felt a little pity for Riko, who looked lost, but seemed to take it in stride. She couldn’t even put in a word, as Chika rambled on about the new μ's single that got released.

Thinking about it, You couldn’t help but feel a little mad. Chika knew this girl and she never introduced her? Were they friends for a while? Did Chika initiate her with a viewing of every DVD of μ's she owned yet? If she did that, she’d be definite friend material (or girlfriend, if You could ever get past the stage of quietly gushing over her). Still too soon.

Finally remembering she wasn’t alone, Chika whipped around and grabbed You by the shoulder. “By the way this is my friend, You!”

“Oh, we sat next to each other last class, nice to finally meet you.” A hand reaches out, and You’s hand barely grasps it in time. Her hand is soft and You feels like she’s going to die. “Hi," she manages to say.

Nice one.

She feels something not-so-subtly jabbing into her side. You could only let out a hiss, trying not to let the pain show. Chika probably thought that would bring You’s conversational skills back. But You didn’t get how that meant stabbing her with an elbow.

Like an act of mercy, Chika presents a new opportunity to return the pen and talk.

“We’re having lunch after class, Riko, would you be free to join us?”

Riko smiles and nods. So with this cue Chika thinks it's time to leave. She turns around, giving You the most obvious thumbs up. Deep in her soul, You is combusting.

“My class is in five, so I’m going to go now. See you both later!”

She starts to take off in a jog, leaving Riko and You alone.

Now was a better chance than any, she figures.

“How did you and Chika meet?”

Riko fiddles with the strap of her shoulder bag, trying to find her words.

“Oh! We did a group project together one time. Our friends know each other too, so that helped.”

So it’s through mutual friends. You has an idea who it could’ve been.

“By chance, do you mean Kanan?”

“Yes! She knows my roommate Mari. I guess they knew each other since they were little?”

Oh, so that means she’s probably Mari’s roommate. Cool.

It’s getting awkward. Why did Chika have to leave on such a weird note? Before You could fully stew in her anxiety, the lecture doors open with a click. Students walking by start filing through the doors of the lecture hall. So the two start to make their way to a desk.

Sitting with her hands clasped, You takes a glance at Riko, who is pulling out a notebook and a pencil bag. You figures it's about time to come clean.

“Sorry I’m a little awkward talking to you, I’m not usually like this but you’re so pretty…”

Wait…

Wait. She didn’t mean to say that last part. Glancing to her right, she meets eyes with Riko, who has turned beet red. God. What has she done? She just wants to stand up, leave the room and never come back—

“I know the feeling," Riko mumbles.

What? She barely registered what she said, looking at You with wide eyes. They both turn away from each other, embarrassed.

Did she just call her cute? Heart beating fast, she tries to say something back, but the professor already has the powerpoint up, beginning the lecture. Guess they can’t talk now. But it’s no big deal. She still has lunch to look forward to!

***

Maybe lunch wouldn’t work. She forgot Chika was there. How did she forget Chika was there? Other than small talk about classes, the two couldn’t exchange a word. You could only sit there peeling her mikan in silence.

“Any weekend plans? Kanan and I are going to see You dive again! It’s amazing!”

You could only listen in silence, while opening her water bottle for a sip.

She doesn’t usually feel this bashful about her diving skills, but having it thrown out in the blue like that? It makes her a little embarrassed. Especially since Riko is openly staring at her, impressed.

“I didn’t know she dives. I shouldn’t be surprised she was athletic though, after all, she ran into class without breaking a sweat. She almost tripped over the steps too.”

You’s mortified, but what she hears Riko says after doesn’t help.

“Arm muscles aren’t a bad sight, though," she says, quieter.

You barely heard her, but still chokes on the water she was drinking. Riko’s completely flustered, hiding her face behind her hands. Chika doesn’t help either, laughing at their expense.

“Oh? I’m pretty sure she’s happy to hear that!”

Cradling her face in her hands too, You could only retort with a quiet “Chika, knock it off…”

The situation is so absurd that Riko starts laughing, the other two following suit. After a few giggles, the three went back to their lunches.

***

After ten minutes, they finished their food, packing their bags and throwing their trash in a nearby bin. Riko checked her watch, letting out a sigh.

“Lunch was fun, but I need to go to class now. It was nice talking to you!”

Giving the two a small wave, she started to walk away.

Watching her go with a smile, You finally remembered something. What was it again? Seeing Riko’s retreating figure, it finally hit her. Grabbing Chika’s shoulders, she sniffled while giving them a violent shake.

“Chika, help me…”

“Eh? Why?”

“I forgot to return her pen!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You makes a plan to return Riko's pen (and a certain mascot makes a special appearance).

After Riko left, Chika and You decided to head to their dorm. Kanan was waiting for them, and Chika was excited to relay the day’s events. You hoped that wasn’t the case. She didn’t need Chika to tell her how awkward she was. Everyone in a mile radius probably felt it. Riko probably felt it.

She really, really, really didn’t need to feel a wave of embarrassment wash over her again.

“You? You! Hey, pay attention!” She looked up to see a hand waving in front of her face, Chika looking mildly annoyed.

“Huh? What?” Crossing her arms, Chika huffed. “I’m trying to help you talk to Riko here! Especially since you’re hopeless without me.” Before You could get offended, Chika cut her off.

“I wish you could see how you looked whenever Riko looked at you. Your face looked so… woozy? Woozy and gay.”

“Woozy?”

“You’d get it if you could see yourself.”

***

Swinging the door to their room open, they found Kanan sprawled over her bed, reading a textbook. “Oh, hey you two! How was class?”

Chika quickly bounded to Kanan in a few large strides, leaping onto the mattress by her side. “Forget about class, I got something to tell you!” Oh no she doesn’t.

Before Chika could say a word, You sprinted towards her, clamping both hands over her mouth. Kanan looked at them with wide eyes, as they wrestled on the mattress, Chika screaming into You’s hands all the while. Kanan readied a pillow, preparing to break up the fight.

***

Minutes later, the three of them found themselves scattered amongst the small dorm. You was face down on her mattress, holding an ice pack on her head, Chika was on the floor, clutching her stomach, while Kanan casually sat on her bed highlighting notes.

“Are you two done?” Chika and You could only respond with affirmative grunts.

Still wincing and rolling on the floor, Chika groaned. “I just wanted to tell you about You’s new girlfriend—!”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“She can be, if you let me help you! Ugh. Kanan, help me, You’s so useless talking to girls.” Kanan looked between the two of them and sighed.

Looking at You, she asked, ”So what happened?”

Turning over to face Kanan, she knew she was stuck. How does she explain this? “Uh, so this thing happened where I borrowed this girl’s pen during class and she’s really cute… And somehow Chika knew her but didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was important, cause I don’t really go to the Guilty Kiss dorm anyways.” “Guilty Kiss?” You asked. Chika shrugged.

“Don’t look at me! Riko and her roommates call it that. Still don’t know why though.” Kanan went quiet, thinking of ideas. A light bulb went off. “You, why don’t you ask her to hang out with us this weekend? Then you can return her pen.”

“Kanan, this is why I keep you around!”

“What about me?” Chika whined from the floor.

“Uh… Moral support and a never-ending supply of mikan, I guess?”

***

A few days pass since then. You had a plan now. Cool. Now if only she could share the plan with Riko. In the next class. Which happened to be starting in twenty minutes. Riko did say she liked going early, after all.

Was it hot in here?

She gave herself a small pep talk before stepping into class. She can do this. Talking to Riko isn’t that bad! Just ask her to hang out! Okay. She felt confident.

Strolling into class, she found Riko at her usual desk, opting to sit next to her, on her left. Giving her a smile and a wave, she sat down.

So much for that. She’s beautiful. You’s confidence is gone. God why.  
How was she supposed to do this again?

“You, did you have the notes from last class? I think I missed a part during the lecture.” Thank god she talked first. She filed through her notebook for the last chapter, thankful Kanan told her to organize her notes before she left. Handing the notebook over, she twiddled her thumbs. Riko sat there, concentrating on copying the notes with a pen she had on her.

“Riko?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to hang out sometime?”

She sees Riko drop her pen, and look at her in shock. Maybe she was a little too fast after all. Her doubts start crawling back in. “Sorry, maybe it’s too soon—”

“No!”

“Huh?”

“No.” Riko clarifies. “I want to.” Riko held one of You’s hands in hers. “What were you planning?”

Seeing her hand in Riko’s left You sweating even more as she replied, “Chika, Kanan, and I were planning on going to one of the local aquariums this Saturday… Would you want to come with?”

Riko moved a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand, the other still holding You’s. This girl will be the death of her. You notices Riko bend to pick the pen off the ground. Giving her a nervous smile, she quickly scribbled something on the back of You’s hand.

Capping the pen with a triumphant click, she gives her hand a final squeeze before letting it go. You’s heart threatens to stop then and there.

“I’m pretty sure I’m free that day, but just send me a text to double-check, okay?” She slides You’s notebook back to her, going back to studying her notes. Or what appears to be studying.

It only takes a closer look for You to realize the tips of Riko’s ears have turned red. The sight gives You butterflies, and it only gets worse when she looks at her hand. Written there was a number. Riko’s number.

Wait until Chika hears this.

***

“I knew you could do it!” was yelled into You’s ears when Chika barreled into her, giving her a squeeze. She’s happy she did it too. An opportunity to hang out with Riko, and her number?

You could start dancing from joy! Now to prepare for Saturday. She couldn’t wait to see Riko again.

***

Sadly, the joy is short-lived when Friday rolls by. Calling late in the afternoon, the aquarium manager practically begs You to come work Saturday. The person who usually donned Uchicchi’s costume fell sick, and everyone else was busy with the other animals and visitors.

Leaving You to work on the one day she needed to be free. She could almost start crying from the irony, if she wasn’t already.

***

She forgoes any anxiety to message Riko that she had, to call her instead.

“Hey, Riko, it's You.”

“You! Hi, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine…”

“Is something wrong?”

She sighs, and adjusts her glasses. Holding her phone, she takes a breath. “Yeah, I just got called in to work on Saturday.” She sniffles. “ I’m so sorry!”

“Oh…”

“Chika and Kanan would still be okay if you wanted to go with them though!”

“Yeah. But it wouldn’t be the same. I was hoping to talk to you some more.”

The two of them fall into a dejected silence. You desperately wants to spend more time with Riko, so she thinks of ideas. They could hang out another day, but she might be busy. Exams were coming up, and she doesn’t want to ask Riko out when things get busy.

Think, think. “What if you go to the aquarium with Chika and Kanan?”

You could hear Riko pout from the other end of the receiver. “I already said it won’t be the same—”

“No no no, I’ll be there! Just not for a while! Just stick with those two, and I’ll meet up with you after I’m done with my shift! Promise.”

Riko giggles. “I’ll hold you to it then.”

***

If You wasn’t so determined to see Riko later, she’s sure she wouldn’t have lasted this long. It’s the afternoon already, and the mascot outfit is slowly cooking her inside.

She wanted to wipe her forehead, or even smooth out her matted hair, but kids somehow keep finding her.

After giving each kid a balloon and a pat on the head, a worker passes by to tell her she’s free to leave. She can only sigh in relief, because at this point, she’s covered in sweat. Walking through the park, she finds an empty bench and sits down. Or sits as well as you can when you’re Uchicchi. The stubby legs of the costume barely reach the floor, but at least all the weight is off her feet.

There’s barely anyone around her in the park. She can finally relax! That’s what she thinks, until she sees a telltale cowlick waving from afar. She sees Chika, Kanan, and Riko walk nearby, engrossed in a conversation. Going stock still, she realizes they are headed by her.

It’ll be a little awkward seeing Riko like this. Standing up, she tries to walk away subtly. Sadly, for Uchicchi, subtle means loudly squeaking with each step.

Chika ends up noticing her anyways. With a loud gasp, she grabs both Kanan and Riko’s shoulders, running towards You. You feels bad for the other two, who look confused as they get pulled along.

“Riko, look! It’s Uchicchi!”

You wants to punch Chika so hard right now. Once she’s free from this plush suit, Chika’s definitely going to get it. Riko still looks lost, eyeing You, unsure of what she’s supposed to see. Kanan can only give You a sympathetic smile. So they know it’s her in here. Great.

There’s no point running now. So she offers them a awkward wave with a plush hand. Riko gives her a small wave back, looking confused still.

Looking between the two of them, Chika starts backing away. “Well, now that you two met, it’s time to go!” Chika yells, shoving Kanan with her.

“E-eh?” You started feeling bad for Riko at this point, opting to just remove the head of her costume. Tapping her shoulder, she was greeted by a loud shriek, with Riko jumping backwards at least a foot.

“Yousoro! I told you I’d be here!” she said, saluting at the frightened girl. She felt a little bad seeing Riko rest her hands over heart, but it was cute. “No wonder Chika kept asking where Uchicchi was.”

“Didn’t want you to see me yet, since I’m all gross and sweaty.” Riko studies her face before replying “You don’t look that bad, but—”

She pauses, contemplating something, before reaching out, adjusting a strand of hair on You’s face. “There we go.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the feathery touch. “Thanks. Just wait right here, okay? I’ll change out real quick.”

***

Finally free from the plush suit, You took Riko’s hand (an act that took a lot of courage on her part), and walked with her to the various exhibits. They talked, learning more about each other, while traversing the building. You took every detail to heart, wanting to learn more.

They haven’t known each other for long, but to You this feels like falling in love.

She told Riko how she dives competitively, and likes to run in her free time. How she wants to captain a ship someday, because she loves the ocean. Riko told her how she wants to study music, because she loves to play the piano.

Through the whole walk, their hands never separated.

And in a dorm room, a certain pen lays forgotten on You’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, chapter 2 is done!! Woo! Thank you for reading, and thanks to everyone who left kudos or commented! It means a lot and makes me so happy people like this story... ; - ;  
> Happy belated Valentine's day! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meets Guilty Kiss! (and college finally kicks me in the tuckus)

Ever since they hung out at the aquarium, You and Riko messaged each other nonstop. They traded texts with a wide range of topics.

Greetings, conversations, jokes.

Riko’s pictures of her dog, a small puppy named Prelude. A picture of Chika that You sent after drawing a mustache on her with sharpie (the screech Chika let out after seeing her face was definitely worth it). Throughout the day, You’s phone would buzz with a new message from Riko.

You was able to see more of the Guilty Kiss dorm, too. Riko sent pictures and clips of her roommate (Yocchan?) making a summoning circle with “the blood of the unholy one”. On a lunch table, of all things. Almost immediately after You saw the pictures, Riko reassured her that it was just ketchup.

After talking with Riko so much, who could blame her for being excited to go to class? She couldn’t help but practically skip to the lecture hall, eager to see Riko again.

***

So it’s lecture time again. The professor stood in front of the class, talking about chapters to study before the exam later that week. Chapters. To study.

Sitting at her desk, it finally hit You. Exams. Exams were this week!  
She didn’t even study over the weekend…

No problem! It’s no big deal! She could still manage to get a good grade for sure!  
That was a lie. She forgot to study. No, no, no, no… So much material, and only a day or two to cover it. Who could even help her study?

Kanan?

Too busy.

Chika?

...let’s not talk about Chika.

Mumbling to herself while tapping her fingers on her desk, she doesn’t even notice Riko calling her name. What she notices however, is Riko’s hand suddenly resting atop hers.

Oh.

She faces You, with a sheepish smile on her face. “Finally! I got your attention.”

“Uh. Sorry… I was stressing about the exam…”

Waving her other hand, Riko says, “No, I get it. Maybe, if you want, we could study together after lunch?” Riko! How did she not think of asking Riko? Truly, she’s blessed right now. “That sounds perfect! Where could we study, though?”

“The library seems like it’d be packed... Would my dorm be okay?”

“Wouldn’t your roommates be there though? I don’t want to intrude…”

“I promise you’re not! I’ll ask them if they’re busy, hold on a minute?”

You flips her hand over, interlocking their fingers. Riko uses her free hand to pull out her phone, quickly typing out a message. After hearing a faint buzz, she glances at her phone, turning to You with a smile.

“They said they’ll be doing errands this afternoon. Would one be okay?”

***

“Oh please, it’s just studying, you’ll be fine!” Chika peeled her mikan, looking at You.

The girl was having yet again, another crisis.

Riko couldn’t join them for lunch, opting to tidy her dorm a bit before You stops by. So it was only You and Chika. It wasn’t really lunch, if You was being honest. They just sat around, Chika handing You slices of mikan while she became a blubbering mess.

“What if her roommates don’t like me? What if they never let me see Riko again?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re her roommates, not her parents…”

“Still!”

“It’ll be okay, it’s just Riko!” Chika emphasizes her point by giving her the most painful shoulder pat. You finds herself swaying a little from the force. So much for worrying. Guess the only thing she can do now is wait until she goes to the Guilty Kiss dorm…

***

It was only ten minutes until one. So what? You wanted to be punctual, in case something happens! On her way to Riko’s dorm. Which was only a floor above hers. A few minutes away.

Oh boy, she’s nervous. She stood in front of the door, knocking it three times. Deep breaths. When it opened though, it wasn’t Riko. Two girls stood in the doorway, a mess of voices speaking to her at the same time.

“Shinyyy! You’re Riko’s classmate right? You? Nice to meet you!”

“I see. Riri has brought me another to serve in my army of little demons…”

At this point, You’s completely lost. Riri? Little demon? Shiny? All she can do is nod her head at this point.

“Oh! A mistake! Haven’t introduced ourselves! I’m Mari, and the fallen angel over there is Yoshiko!”

With a wave of her arm, the other girl yells, “It’s Yohane!”

Mari scrutinizes her, while leaning on the doorway. Yoshi— Yohane stands behind her, sizing her up while holding… a crystal ball?

You couldn’t help but fidget under their stares.

“So, what are your intentions with our little demon Riri?”

Oh crap, she didn’t expect that so soon.  
“Ha—ueh?” And just like that, You forgot how to speak. A few beats of silence pass between them. With a flourish, Yohane spoke.

“Riri’s our friend, and we want to look out for her! A good fallen angel has to watch out for her little demons, you know?”

The two of them are worried for her. Pushing down her nervousness, she tries to come up with words. Mari doesn’t give her a lot of time.

“If you’re here to just mess with Riri, we can promise you that—”

“Wait, no!”

Steeling herself, she took a deep breath. Looking into Mari’s eyes she practically yells, “I care for her! I love her company, and I can’t help but want to be closer to her!” Ah, she did it now. Yo really stuck her foot in her mouth this time! She really likes Riko, but she didn’t expect for it all to come rushing out at once. Can she sink into the ground now?

Oh. God. Her face is on fire, too. Mari’s face doesn’t help either, especially with her wide grin. Was she expecting that?

Yohane only adds fuel to the fire by exclaiming, “Good! Only the finest little demons can be with Riri. After all, she is one of my best—!”

“Okay, okay, stop!”

You could hear angry footsteps heading towards her. All of a sudden, she finds Riko standing between her and Mari. Riko sticks her arms out, shielding her. Like a knight in shining armor. A knight who is really fed up with her roommates, it seems. You’s stunned, but she still catches what Riko says to the two girls.

“Mari, stop interrogating her, she looks scared out of her mind! Yocchan, don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to recruit her as a little demon… Ugh, you two!”

The tips of her ears are red again, she notes. You couldn’t help but chuckle at their antics. The three stare at her, confused. “You’re all pretty good friends, huh?”

For a moment, Riko’s face softens, and she turns back to Mari and Yohane. She takes a minute to breathe in. “You two said you had errands, right?”

Mari grabs Yoshiko by her shoulder.

“Yes! Yoshiko and I are going to head out now!” You felt bad for the vice grip Mari has on Yoshiko. Yanking the poor girl out the door with her, she yells, “See you later!” Giving a thumbs up, she adds, “Nice pick, Riri! I approve!”

She approves..?

“Mari!” Before Riko could yell at her more, the girl in question breaks into a sprint, with Yohane in tow.

***

Finally, time to study. You set her backpack down, while Riko took out her notebooks. Settling into a comfortable silence, they sat at a table on opposite sides, spreading their notes and pens.

Barely audible, she hears Riko mumble, “Closer, she said...”

So Riko heard. She hopes the girl knows she wasn’t lying. Part of her wants to pry, but she figures she shouldn’t call Riko out for that. She doesn’t want things to be tense.

***

So back to studying! You scans the notes she highlighted during class.

“What chapters are you having a hard time on?” Looking up, she says, ”I’m okay with all of them except for five and six. I always confuse the terms there.”

Riko fishes in her bag for a box, opening it to reveal a large stack of notecards. “How about this… We can look over the chapters we’re struggling on, and quiz each other? I made cards for all the vocab.”

She’s so organized. And You's just a gay mess. “Yeah, thank you.” Giving Riko a small smile, she gets back to work.

***

Ten minutes pass, and You thinks she’s squared away on the chapters now. Stretching her arms above her head, she cracks her knuckles. “Okay! I think I got it!” Riko nods, shuffling her notecards.

“Okay! Then let’s start on chapter five then.”

***

It was probably an hour. And a half? She lost track. All You did was recite definitions and review content with Riko. But it was as fun as studying could be!

You was able to notice more cute things about Riko. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear while reading. How she taps a pencil against her chin while trying to remember something.

She tried to stifle her laughter when Riko bit her tongue while reading a definition. The girl gave You her best glare and shut her up in the end, though.

When You got an answer right, she couldn't help but cheer, which got a giggle out of Riko. Every smile and laugh she got from the girl made her feel so warm.

The two went back and forth, Riko reciting words, and You answering with the right term. Over time, the words started coming to her easily. Naturally. They settled into a rhythm, and You felt her nerves calm down.

***

But it was getting late, and You knew she had to leave soon. She promised Chika she’d help her with homework. The only reason she remembered was because the girl in question was spamming her with messages, sending her phone into a buzzing frenzy.

God, how fast can one girl type?

“Did something happen?” Riko probably saw You’s scowl when she checked her phone for the tenth time.

“No, it’s just Chika. She needs help with math again, so… I think I have to go now.”

She gathered her belongings, organizing them neatly in her bag. Honestly, she didn’t want to leave so soon.

“But it was really fun studying with you!”

Before she could think it through, she found herself walking around table. Face to face with Riko.

“Huh?”

It took all the courage in her body. It was like diving. Starting with a leap.

Leaning in and closing her eyes, she kissed Riko on the cheek.

Forget a perfect landing though. It was more like a clumsy flop into water. God.

It was worth it though. Today was great, and she definitely wanted to be with Riko again sometime.

She opened her eyes to see Riko’s face was bright red. You doubts she’s looking any better. But when their eyes met, they both couldn’t help but laugh. What a situation to be stuck in. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she looked back at Riko.

After a minute, she calls out, “T-thank you again!”

And with a quick salute, she walked out the door.

That’s how she finds herself outside the Guilty Kiss dorm. Completely flushed, her hands pressed at the sides of her face. Embarrassingly enough, that’s also how Yohane and Mari find her too, on their way back from errands, no doubt. Yohane looks confused, while Mari gives her a wink.

“I hope you and Riri had fun!” Mari’s going to be the death of her.

Quickly waving bye to them, Yo stumbled back to her dorm.

***

She closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. Chika waved at her, only to be taken aback at her face. “Woah, You, are you okay? You’re really red!” Still shaking a little from embarrassment, she waved her friend off. “It’s nothing… what did you need help with?” Chika eyed her skeptically.

“Oh… Okay, if you say so!”

While Chika listed all the math homework she had, You fished in her desk for some loose leaf paper. Pencils, too.

In her search, she spots a familiar lily sticking out of her pencil holder.

Dang.

She forgot about Riko’s pen too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoh, I wanted to post this asap, since I'm gonna be busy this week! This also means I didn't have my friend proofread it, so apologies for any mistakes you find! Thank you for all the kind comments, and see you neeeeeeeext time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko figures it's time to sort things out.

Today was eventful, to say the least. Her cheek still tingled where You kissed her. She feels ANYTHING but calm. Even her heart hasn’t stopped beating at an irregular pace. Playing classical music did nothing to soothe her. The smooth and gentle melody of the piano couldn’t do a thing to soothe her erratic pulse.

All because of this girl.

Mari and Yocchan slipped into the room after You left. Eyeing the two, Riko doubts that they had done any errands. For crying out loud, Yocchan has a giant shark plushie in her arms! The thing barely makes it through the doorway, too.

Knowing the two of them, they probably goofed around in an arcade or something. Or started planning Yohane’s next stream.

The two of them greeted her as they walked back in. Yocchan went into her usual spiel, praising her for welcoming such a promising little demon into their fold. Mari apologized to her for pestering You, reassuring her she didn’t scare the girl off. The egg sandwich Mari slipped her made it easier to accept the apology.

Guilty Kiss went back to their own devices, afterwards. Yohane moved her belongings to the back of their dorm, preparing for her stream.

Mari was off being… Mari.

Riko supposes it's a good time to read over the chapters again.

Flipping another page in her textbook, she couldn’t help but go deeper in her thoughts. Thinking about You left her more confused. Where are they going to go from there? Could they be closer?

Did she feel the same?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand resting on her shoulder. Mari? The girl smiled down at her, headphones hanging around her neck. Riko could practically feel the metal music playing from its speakers.

“You look like you’re overthinking again, Riko…”

“No, I’m fine…”

Sitting next to her, Mari pointed a finger at her accusingly.

“It’s about You, right?” Well, she isn’t wrong. Hanging her head, Riko could only clasp her hands on the table. “I’ve only known her for a little while, but I’m not even sure if she likes me that much.” Wringing her hands, she fought hard to not tear up as she continued.

“Does she even like me that way—OW!”

Two hands were on her face then, pulling at her cheeks. “Mari… that hurts!” Removing her hands, Mari gave her a chastising look.

“Nope!”

“What?”

“Nope! I’m sure You likes you too! Don’t worry too much about it, and just tell her how you feel!”

Riko fiddled with a strand of hair. “Even if you’re right, I don’t know how I’d bring it up though…”

“I heard from Chikacchi that she really likes sailing, so maybe you can borrow my yacht and give her your SHINIEST confession—”

“That’s too far! I just need a moment to talk to her alone!”

“Boo… Oh! If you need time alone, I could rent one of the rooms in my family’s hotel—”

Riko cuts her off, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Behind her, she could hear Yocchan drop a box, cursing as it lands on her foot.

***

After finishing their exams, Riko tries getting You’s attention. Maybe they can eat lunch together, and Riko can finally piece together what she’s thinking! But before she can say anything, You claps her hands together, looking apologetic.

“I have to practice for my diving competition that’s coming up… So I can’t have lunch with you and Chika today! I’m sorry!”

She tries to push down her disappointment. Absently nodding her head, she reassures You. “No! It’s fine, I’ll see you next time then.”

Whenever next time will be.

***

“That’s the third time you sighed… Are you sure you’re fine?”

Riko sighed in response. “Yeah…”

“Now that’s the fourth time! Riko, talk to me!” The girl let out a frustrated groan. After a bite of her sandwich, Riko caved in. “I’m sorry! I was just hoping You would be here.”

A few beats pass between them. Riko bites her sandwich, while Chika eats another mikan. They don’t speak a word.

Out of nowhere, Chika stands up to yell.

“Ahhhh, I’m so fed up with this!”

“Ehhhh?”

“You two… are doing the saddest, gayest, tango around each other that I’ve ever seen! Just get together already! You both held hands once, you’re practically married!”

“Chika—”

“No buts! Trust me! Go with me and Kanan to You’s diving competition. You can go talk to her there.” Chika’s practically shaking her shoulders at this point. “Please put me out of my misery, and just talk to her alreadyyyy…”

***

She didn’t expect Chika to remember, but she finds herself hours later with a text. The location of the competition, and what time to be there. Oh boy.

***

A few days later, she meets them at the bleachers by the pool. Kanan has her phone out, while Chika waves her over. “Hey Riko! Ready to see You dive?”

“I don’t know how diving competitions work, but I'm excited to watch, though!” Kanan nods approvingly, while Chika leans closer. Putting an arm around her shoulder, Chika whispers, “After she’s done diving, you can meet up with her! I’ll help out, don’t worry!”

The girl winks at Riko, but instead it comes out as an awkward twitch.

Is this really going to be okay?

***

Through all the different dives, she feels herself spacing out. After all, she’s only here to see You. Despite how little she knows about diving competitions, she wants to see her dive.

Riko sees the girl in question later on, striding up to the ladder of the diving board.

Oh no.

She looks good in her swimsuit. Stunning. You’s already pretty, but she’s also pretty toned. Really toned… Riko could pass out right now. She feels her mouth going dry.

Maybe she gaped for a little too long, since Chika’s god-forsaken elbow nudges her out of her trance.

Riko would’ve turned to Chika to yell at her, if she didn’t notice You staring at her from the ladder. Finally meeting her eyes, You waves at her, and winks. It’s almost unfair, how much she makes Riko’s heart skip a beat. She can faintly hear Chika guffawing behind her about how red her face is.

She’d punch the girl, but she wants to watch You. Standing tall, You takes her position. With a swing of her arms, she approaches the end of the board. After a single bounce, she goes into a tucked position, somersaulting a few times, before gracefully diving into the pool.

When she finally resurfaces, Riko’s body moves subconsciously to stand up and clap her hands. Surprised, You makes eye contact with her, giving her a smile and a salute from the water.

***

They finally see You after she changes into a hoodie and sweatpants. With a glint in her eye, Riko almost asks Chika if there’s anything wrong, only to be pulled along by her arm.

Unceremoniously, the girl shoves her towards You, who steadies her with her arms. Looking each other in the eyes, they smile. With a small wolf-whistle, Chika makes her exit.

Clearing her throat, Riko holds You’s hands in hers. “Can we talk?”

***

They sit at the bottom of the bleachers in silence. Riko feels bad for not saying anything immediately to You, but she needs to collect her thoughts.

Was it too soon for her to tell You she likes her?

Her anxiety starts bubbling inside her, intrusive thoughts threatening to leak out.  
What if this was too fast? What if You didn’t see her that way? They barely talked for a few weeks, how could she know if a relationship could happen so soon?

But amidst all the insecurity and doubt, she remembers You’s smile. How determined she was to spend time with Riko. The small glances she gave, when she thought Riko wasn’t looking. When she told Mari that she wanted to be closer to Riko. How bashful she was after kissing her cheek.

Chika said You loves being with her. And Riko loves being with You too. She is absolutely sure of it.

She has to do this. You needs to know how she feels. She needs to know right now. Before her brain could catch up, she finds herself gripping the sleeve of You’s hoodie.

“Eh? Riko, what is it?”

Clearing her throat, Riko looks at the ground, putting her words together.

“I’ve been thinking this over for a while now, and I wanted to tell you something. I need to be honest about how I feel…” She removes her grip from You’s sleeve, opting to hold her hand instead. Riko roots herself with its warmth, willing herself to continue.

“We haven’t known each other for long, but I just want to spend more time with you. I want to be with you!” Her breath is catching in her throat, but she needs to say this. “You’re so bright, I can’t help it if I like you as much as I do!”

You looks surprised, but her shock quickly turns into a wide smile. “Thank you for telling me this.” Pressing Riko’s hand to her cheek, You looks at her with a shy smile. Her face is so hot; Riko can feel it from where her palm makes contact.

“So it’s only right that I tell you how I feel. I like you too, Riko! Every little thing I learn just makes me want to be closer to you!”

With her admission, Riko starts to tear up. Pulling her hand away, she tries hard to wipe away her tears. She likes her! Mari and Chika were right after all. Riko feels nothing else but happiness and overwhelming relief. With each sniffle, You’s face creases with worry.

“Riko? Did I say something wrong?”

She’s so sweet. The tears really can’t stop flowing now. You starts fumbling around in her pockets for a handkerchief. The girl looks frantic, patting her sides while eyeing Riko. Laughing through her tears, Riko replies,” No, it’s not that. I was just worried if you felt the same…”

Finally producing the cloth, You lightly dabs Riko’s face. “Of course I like you! If you still don’t believe me, I’ll do my best to convince you.”

Wiping her face a final time, she takes a minute to look at You. Of course her anxiety and doubts aren’t gone, but they feel quieter somehow. She knows You is here to support her now. And she hopes You knows that she’s going to support her too.

Stepping closer, she wraps her shaky arms around You. Resting her head on her shoulder, she mutters a barely audible “Thank you.” You’s arms wrap around her too, resolved, yet nervous.

Riko wouldn’t trade a thing for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO! Chapter 4's done! And I'm at so many kudos... Thank you to everyone who left a nice comment, or even a kudo! It means a lot! Once again, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko goes on her first date with You! And Yohane has something to give her?

Preparation usually started with them trying to practice lines. Or in Yocchan’s words “their summons”. Mari handled the lines just fine, but Riko still felt reluctant to say them.

“Mari, awaken!”

“Shiny! You’re Mari’s target now! Lock on!”

“Riri, awaken!”

“With my lily kiss, I’ll— No! I can’t do it, it’s still embarrassing!”

Stamping her foot, Yocchan groans. “Riri, you were so close to saying it, too!” The three of them go over the activities Yohane will be doing on camera, and when Mari will pass certain props. Riko’s job was to give the fallen angel music worthy of her magic. Or background music.

After that, the madness starts.

Riko picks up her keyboard, shuffling away behind the set to plug it in. She has to make sure to keep it out of the view of the camera. Can’t ruin the ambiance of Yohane’s musings with Riko sitting at her piano next to her.

Mari’s busy plugging in their electric fan at the other side of the room. Another part of the set for the stream. Yocchan always insists on having the fan on, “since the room gets hot with the flames of hell”.

Riko’s pretty sure she just likes the dramatic look it gives her while she talks.

They light candles and place them around the set. Electric ones. The last time they brought the real thing in, they somehow charred Yohane’s skirt (they try not to talk about the incident).

The lengths they go through to make sure the stream is perfect is kind of ridiculous, but Yocchan’s their friend. Sometimes friends help friends with their demon summoning rituals.

And as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, working on the stream with the two of them is fun.

But in the back of her head, thoughts about a certain someone nag her.

***

When class ends, and they’re packing up to leave, when Riko finally sees an opening. “You, can I ask you something real quick?”

The girl pauses, throwing her backpack over one shoulder.

“Sure! What’s up?”

Their relationship is fairly new. They’re dating now, but Riko still doesn’t know how some things work. How does she ask You on a date? Wing it?

“Um… I’ve been wanting to ask… If you’d like to go on a date with me sometime? This week.. Er, weekend, I mean?” It’s not her most articulate moment, but she still manages to get the point across.

You looks thrilled, to say the least.

“I’d love to! Just let me know what time works for you. I’m not having another competition for a while so I’m free!”

***

It takes some time for Riko to decide on a date location, but in the end she chooses to go to a cafe by the beach.

Sitting together on the bottom bunk bed, she and Mari look at different places online. She knows You loves the ocean, so Riko made sure the cafe was the best out there. As close to the water as possible.

But they’re in college after all. Riko doesn’t have a lot of money on her, even from her work in the library. So, she spends her time rejecting Mari’s suggestions, since the blonde’s price range is far out of her league. Out of her world, probably.

“This restaurant serves some quality caviar! And this one over there serves a good lobster thermidor!”

Riko feels her wallet crying in agony. “Mari, I can’t even buy new art supplies, let alone five star meals…”

In the end, she settles on a cafe that neighbors the beach. If she did her homework right, a band should be performing during lunch. It can provide the perfect atmosphere!

***

Riko’s still anxious about it, but days pass, and it’s finally Saturday. Which means it’s time for her date with You.

Preparing for her date, she goes through the usual motions of getting ready. She brushes through her hair, smoothing it out before placing a beret on her head. Wearing one of her favorite dresses, she makes her way to the door, only to be intercepted by Yocchan.

“Hey Riri!”

“Yocchan?”

“Well, you’re going on a date with You today, right? So I wanted to give you something!” With a flourish, she produces a hair clip shaped like a white feather.

“A hair clip?”

Yocchan quickly shakes her head. “Not a hair clip, my dear little demon! A good luck charm! For your date!” It’s a goofy gesture, but Riko knows it’s how Yocchan shows she cares. It’s as endearing as a fallen angel can be.

The feather really is beautiful. Reaching out, she takes the clip, fixing it onto her hair.

“It looks good on you, Riri! Now that you’re ready…” Yocchan opens the door with a powerful swing, threatening to knock it off its hinges. Hearing it creak with a protest makes Riko internally wince.

“Good luck! If you need the assistance of Yohane, I’m just a call away! Have fun!”

Mari yells from her bunk bed, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Yocchan looks confused. “When it’s you though, shouldn’t we tell her not to do what you’d do?”

Riko sighs. ”Don’t kidnap a penguin, bite into a lemon, or spend all my money on a giant statue of myself? Got it.”

***

They meet each other at the bus stop. Riko spots You, sitting on the bench on her phone. She’s in her usual get-up of a snapback, a hoodie, and shorts, but it still leaves Riko a mess.

Maybe You isn’t faring any better, since she also stares at Riko for a minute, stunned.

Exchanging pleasantries, they hop on the bus to the stop near the cafe.

After reaching their stop, the two of them make their way inside, sitting at a table. The walls are adorned with a variety of quirky ocean-related decor. They find a good spot to sit at a table for two, opposite each other. Riko starts scanning through her menu, trying to decide what to pick.

Not even a minute passes before You starts chuckling. Confused, Riko looks at You, only to see her looking at an anglerfish decoration hanging near them.

“What’s so funny?”

“That anglerfish, doesn’t it remind you of someone?”

“Someone..?”

“Like, the thing hanging off the top of its head…”

She doesn’t want to admit it, but the lure really does look like a certain someone’s cowlick.

“...Chika, right?”

“Yep.”

Riko struggles to hold in her snickering, pressing a hand firmly over her mouth. It doesn’t work, and the both of them start laughing at the top of their lungs. You isn’t faring any better, clutching her stomach, looking like she’s in pain.

The waiter gives them a weird look while they order their drinks, fresh tears in their eyes.

***

Halfway through lunch, Riko hears the telltale sound of a guitar being tuned. Looking past where she’s seated with You, she sees a band start to set up their instruments. After a few mic and volume checks, they start to play a song.

The drums, guitar, and bass work together to start a gentle melody. The two singers flow through the notes of a song, harmonizing perfectly. The music fills the room, making it feel warmer somehow.

A few people leave their seats at their tables to watch the musicians perform, others even opting to dance along to the music.

But Riko? Riko knows she’s not big on dancing. But in the heat of the moment, she finds herself wanting to dance with You. So she stands out of her chair, much to You’s confusion. Rounding the table, she reaches a hand out to the girl.

“May I have this dance?”

Her surprise quickly turns into joy. Beaming, You takes Riko’s hand, standing with her. “I’d love to!”

The two of them join the crowd, hand in hand.

Shy and inexperienced, they could only hold each other, swaying along to the music. A slow dance of sorts. They don’t match the beat, but Riko doesn’t mind. It’s nice and comfortable. As the music plays, they continue their dance, slowly matching their tempo to each other.

Mishaps happen. You steps on Riko’s foot. Riko almost kicks You in the shin. It’s embarrassing, but they still hold on to each other.

After a song or two, they make their way back to their chairs, but not without leaving the performers a generous tip.

***

They find themselves on the beach after lunch, walking along the coast.

The sand crunches under their feet with each step. In front of them, the sun begins to set, starting its slow descent in the horizon. The two of them pause, standing in front of the shore.

Breaking the silence, You spoke.

“The ocean’s so pretty… I always love to go here and watch the waves.”

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure our first date was by the beach. I know you really love the ocean, so I wanted you to enjoy it.”

“Ahh, thank you! That means I need to make sure our next date is just as amazing then!” You announces.

Smiling at the girl, Riko softly replies, ”I’m sure it will be.”

***

Riko checks her watch. They should be heading back soon, or they’ll miss the bus. A part of her wishes she could stay here longer with You. Can time slow down, even a little?

Something hits her forehead. Rain? Riko looks up to see a light drizzle falling from the sky.

“Woah!”

She looks at You to see her face full of wonder, staring at the sky. The girl sticks her hand out, as if she could catch the rain in her hand. It’s picturesque, something Riko could see in a painting.

The moment doesn’t last, though.

Suddenly, the light showers turn into a heavy downpour. The pair can only stay in place, frozen. Its beautiful, but they weren’t dressed for the rain. Riko looks up at the sky. A quiet sigh. “I forgot to check the forecast today. I wish I brought an umbrella…”

You cuts her off with a quick wave of her hand.

“We need to hurry or we’ll miss the bus!”

Letting go of Riko’s hand, she takes off her hoodie in one smooth motion. Which leaves her in a tank top.

Wait, huh? Get it together, Riko!

You turns to Riko, draping the warm fabric over her shoulders.

“You?!”

“Just take it! Don’t want to see you getting sick from the rain, after all.” You takes Riko’s hand afterwards, intertwining their fingers. Gesturing to their hands, she adds,”It’s okay ‘cause this is all the warmth I need anyways!”

How does she say things like that so easily? It’s a lie though, Riko notes. She can see You shivering a little. Guess she’s not good with cold weather. But You looks like she’s not taking no for an answer.

You probably mistakes the silence as discomfort, since she scratches the back of her neck, bashful. “I’m sorry if that was way too forward—” Gripping You’s hand tighter, Riko gives her a stern look. “Don’t be. It was cute.”

Now they’re ready to start running. “Ready, Riko?” You turns to her with the cheesiest grin. Using her hand to hold the jacket in place, she smiles back at You.

“Ready.”

With a salute, You yells out, “Full steam ahead, Yousoro!”

The two of them start racing towards the nearest bus stop. They pass several bystanders, who whip their heads around to stare at the couple. Finally reaching the stop, they barely catch the bus as it halts.

Their shoes squelch while they step onto the bus. They’re both soaking wet, they can’t help but giggle. Sure, they’re drenched, but the run together was fun. The two settle on a seat in the middle of the bus, sitting side-by-side. Riko still feels bad for using You’s jacket, so she gets an idea.

Producing a cloth from her pocket, she leans in. “May I?”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

Her hands are shaking for multiple reasons, but she manages to wipe most of the water off You’s face. She loses track of her thoughts when she gets a closer look at You. Her eyes are so blue. And her eyelashes are so long…

Okay! Pause.

Maybe she’s a little too close.

“Sorry if I invaded your space there, just wanted to help you dry off a little.”

“No it’s okay, you’re welcome to!”

Huh?

Riko sees You visibly stiffen up as soon as the words come out of her mouth.

This is awkward. But it’s really endearing when she’s awkward. And charming, in a way. “I’ll take you up on that offer then,” she says with a bashful grin.

You struggles and fails to hide her shock with a cough.

***

The two of them make their way off the bus afterwards, heading back to the dorms. Riko wants to spend more time with You, but they can’t risk getting sick.

When they reach the GK dorm, Riko hands You her hoodie. “Thanks for walking me back.”

“It’s no problem! I had fun spending time with you today!”

“Me too! So as thanks…”

Riko reaches up to her hair, unfastening the feather clip. You looks lost at this point. Moving closer, she fixes the feather on one of You’s strands of hair. Admiring her handiwork, she smiles. “It looks good on you! But it’s missing something.”

She taps her finger on her chin, pretending she’s thinking, but she knows what she wants to do. Her hand rests on You’s shoulder, as she nervously kisses her on the cheek.

They’re both slightly trembling, from the cold or nerves, Riko doesn’t know. But it bright red blush on You’s face was so worth it. It’s so worth it, even if Riko’s knees are wobbling like crazy. She could fall over at this rate! This is fine.

Pointing at the feather in You’s hair, she says,”That’s a magical feather, that Yohane gave to me herself. She said it’s good luck, so I’m letting you borrow it. Take care, okay?”

With a bright smile, You replies,”I will! Thank you for today, I had fun!”

She’s so radiant. It’s almost infectious.

“Me too!”

You starts to make her way back, but not without a final salute. Riko awkwardly salutes back, with a chuckle.

That was probably the most fun she’s had in the rain, after all.

But she hopes the rain doesn’t get You sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited to write this, can you tell? It's the LONGEST chapter I've written so far. I didn't have my friend proofread it this time also, so apologies in advance if there's still weird tenses and sentences haha... Thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments! Each one makes me STRONGER... No, really, I get so pumped when I see them ashdjkadslgh Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You takes a sick day, and Riko does what she can to help!

Work in the library wasn’t too bad for Riko. Her job was to reshelve books, and other minor tasks, along with her coworkers, Hanamaru and Ruby. The two best friends welcomed her with open arms, and the trio worked the same shifts weekly.

She took as many hours as she could between classes, and it gave her extra change in her pocket.

Today, her usual focus in shelving each book is gone, however. You hasn’t texted her all day. None of her usual morning greetings. Not even a single yousoro!

(The lack of yousoros was the most worrying part.)

Riko would be more concerned, but she had her shift today.

So a quick text message would have to do for now. Or three?

Maybe she’s just busy. It’s already the afternoon, so Riko figures that she’ll see You in class after her shift. Things should be fine!

Thinking that doesn’t stop her from worrying, though.

In hindsight, worrying while at work might’ve been a bad idea. She finds herself fumbling through different tasks. Doing things like bumping into the side of a bookshelf and dropping books on the floor while spacing out.

C’mon, get it together!

While pushing her cart, she nearly rams into Ruby, who wobbled around with a tall stack of books in her arms.

Luckily for Riko, Ruby manages to jump out of the way, not without screeching. A few books from her stack clatter to the ground, but for the most part, everything’s fine.

Bending down to help the girl up, she mutters a quick “sorry”, hoping no one else saw. Ruby quickly shakes her head, taking Riko’s hand, and standing up.

“It’s okay!”

Riko hears a series of quiet footsteps headed her way. Hanamaru?

“Are you okay, zura?”

Riko waves her off with a hand. She doesn’t want the two of them to worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

She tries restacking the books, but gets hit with a fresh wave of worry. Maybe she should check her phone to see if You answered. _Thud_. More books fall on the floor. This isn’t helping her case at all...

“Hanamaru, Riko really doesn’t look fine…”

“Could it be the same reason she asked for those days off the other week?”

They know she can hear them right?

Right?

Setting the books in a neat pile, she says, “I only took two days off... It’s not that big of a deal.”

Ruby giggles. “But you never took days off so suddenly before!”

She’s got a point there.

To add more to Ruby’s point, Hanamaru says, ”And when you called to ask for a day off you sounded like you were in a hurry.”

Did she really sound like that?

She really wanted to spend time with You, though… And she did need to study for that exam...

“I remember that!” Ruby adds. Guess she did.

“Suspicious, zura.”

“I’m telling you, I’m fine! I’m just a little worried about my girlfriend.”

Girlfriend…

She’s still worried about You, but saying that word gives her indescribable joy. And a little embarrassment since she hasn’t addressed You as such until now.

Her little confession is answered with twin squeals, and the sound of multiple books falling from Ruby’s arms.

The books should be okay, she hopes. The three of them together wouldn’t be able to pay for replacements.

Riko looks up, only to see Hanamaru and Ruby leaning closer. Eh? Why are they so close!

“So what’s your girlfriend like?”

“Oh! Um… Well—!”

Before she could answer the question, her phone buzzes. A phone call? Maybe it’s You!

 _Click_.

“Thank goodness! I thought I’d be stuck with her all day!”

Chika? The girl in question doesn’t give Riko time to respond, continuing to rant.

“She’s been cooped up in our dorm all day and I’m pretty sure she’d feel better if you were here… Especially with her day so far—”

“Chika!” The girl on the other end startles into silence. She hears a cough, and Chika laughing awkwardly.

“Sorry! What did you want to say?”

She needs a minute to piece together her thoughts. What was she going to do again? Right. Ask about You.

“How is You doing? Is she alright?”

“You’s had better days. She’s been stuck in bed... Cause she went and got herself a fever!”

She knew something was wrong! Riko wishes she didn’t let You give her her jacket. She has to do something to help of course! Maybe she can stop by…

“Would it be okay if I drop by the dorm for a bit?”

“Are you kidding me? She’d love that! I’ll finally have peace, too…”

Putting her phone down, she gives Hanamaru and Ruby an apologetic look.

“Is it okay if—” Getting the message, the two of them shake their heads.

“We’ll cover for you! Just take care of your girlfriend, zura.”

“We can say you had an emergency!” Ruby says. Both of them give her a thumbs up, looking resolute.

Thank goodness. She’s really lucky to have them as friends. Maybe she can buy them lunch tomorrow to pay them back. She holds the phone to her ear to talk to Chika.

“I’ll grab some things and stop by the dorm after class, then.”

Chika answers with an enthusiastic “Roger!”

***

“Grabbing a few things” actually meant, throwing a collection of items together, and calling her mom for help. The phone call was out of the blue, but she wanted to ask her mom for her recipe.

Her recipe for chicken noodle soup. The best way to fight a fever!

After that, she makes a quick stop at the local grocery store to grab ingredients.

Lecture was only an hour today, so she has a lot of time to cook the ingredients.

***

All she needed now was a place to cook. The only place that had a kitchen was the cafeteria. But luckily, she had a card up her sleeve. She didn’t like to use it, but desperate times called for desperate measures, right?

She waits with her phone pressed to her ear for a response.

“Hey, Mari! I wanted to ask you something…”

***

It really helped to be friends with the campus president’s daughter.

After pulling a few strings, Mari got Riko a time slot to borrow the kitchen. In exchange, she had to help Mari study for midterms. A minor sacrifice to make, so she can help You.

Pulling up the recipe her mom sent, she started getting to work. She’s only worked in the kitchen a few times to help her mom cook, but she’s sure the recipe will turn out fine if she works at it!

***

It only two tries, and one burned finger, but an hour later she finds herself in the kitchen with a tupperware full of soup. Success! All she has to do now is stop by the dorm.

***

The journey to You’s dorm was embarrassing, to say the least. She doesn’t think she’s the picture of grace, but the amount of accidents she had was ridiculous.

Can she help being worried about her girlfriend though?

Well, she probably could, figuring she bumped into multiple glass doors, almost dropped the soup twice, and somehow tripped on nothing. Stress doesn’t roll with her well.

But she eventually makes it to the dorm, her bag of supplies in one arm. She came prepared, with the essentials for breaking a fever. Medicine, a cold compress, bottles of water, and soup.

Hopefully someone is still there with You, so she doesn’t need to answer the door.

 _Knock knock_.

Thankfully, her knocks are answered by Chika, who opens the door with a sigh of relief. She looks worse for wear, groaning as she motions for Riko to head inside.

“Thank goodness you’re here. You wouldn’t stop whining about you!”

Placing her bag on the desk, she looks at Chika in confusion.

“Whining about me?”

Slapping a hand over her face, she sighs.

“No, she missed being in Uchicchi’s suit. Yes, you! She probably heard me talking to you on the phone. What a pain!”

Chika dramatically sniffles. She clears her throat, preparing to do her best You impression.

“Chikaaa, I can’t see Riko in class today! Do you think she’ll get worried? Is she stopping by? I don’t want her to get sick, but I really want to see her. I misssss her.”

A little embarrassed about what she said, Riko could only cough into her fist.

You’s complaining probably annoys Chika, but Riko finds it touching. Even when she’s sick, You still wants to see her.

“Well, anyways… I brought some supplies with me. Where is she?”

Chika gestures to a bundle of blankets on the bottom bunk bed. Ah. She probably could’ve found her without Chika’s help.

Kneeling by the mattress, Riko peels away the blanket to reveal You’s sleeping face. You, who was usually lively and full of energy, groggily opened her eyes to peer at Riko.

“Riko?”

The girl gives her a few confused blinks, before reaching out to touch Riko’s face.

Behind her, Chika calls out, “Okay! I gotta buy materials for my project, so give me a call before you leave, Riko!”

Riko feels her face heating up. Chika must’ve seen what You was doing. Her face is burning, but You’s the one with a fever.

Not her, right?

You looks transfixed, feeling her cheeks with her hands. A few seconds pass, until she pulls her hands back with a shout.

“Riko! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Her apology is interrupted by a series of coughs. You scrambles to cover her mouth with her arm. She must be really sick if she can’t even talk.

“Don’t be. I should be the one apologizing for letting you get sick. So let me make it up to you, okay?”

She smiles at You, hoping to lighten the mood. Maybe it works, since You gives her a weaker smile in return.

Collecting her bag from the desk, she helps You sit up. Thankfully, the cafeteria had extra plastic bowls and spoons. She doesn’t know how You would be able to eat otherwise.

Handing the finished product to You is a little awkward. She’s heard tales of the girl’s cooking. How she manages to make herself delicious lunches and dinners, despite being in college with a limited budget.

Chika may have waxed poetic about You’s cooking skills while in class a few times.

She searches You’s face for any sign of distaste. But You looks perfectly fine eating Riko’s cooking. In fact, she looks a little dazzled?

“Riko… this is really good…” You looks at her, eyes sparkling with admiration. Riko can’t help but feel bashful under such a loving stare.

“It’s nothing special, I asked my mom to send me her recipe since it always made me feel better when I’m sick…”

“No, it’s definitely special!”

Huh?

She gives You a confused look. Holding her empty bowl in one hand, You coughs into the bend of her elbow.

“I can tell you worked hard making this, and I already feel better, so thank you,” she croaks out. She gives Riko a sluggish salute.

Leaning closer to You, she places her hand on her forehead.

“Are you sure it isn't just the fever saying that?” she jokes.

At her touch, You’s face grows even hotter.

“I’m sure,” she mumbles.

You hands her the bowl, and settles back into the bed. Riko fishes in her bag of supplies for a cold compress. It should help lower the fever, even a little.

“I wanted to give you this before I left—”  
She moves to place the compress on You’s forehead, but You looks up at her with a pout.

“I don’t want you to leave so soon, though…” Riko chuckles at this. She can think of a compromise, at least.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay? So relax and close your eyes.”

She takes one of You’s hands, and holds it in her own, while the girl leans back into her pillow, the compress resting on her forehead. It takes a few minutes, but You falls asleep, breathing slow, even breaths.

Just to be sure, she waits a minute more, before gently prying her hand from You’s. She really doesn’t want to leave You without a trace, though. What if she left a note?

She sifts through You’s desk drawer, until she finds a loose leaf paper to write on. Perfect.

Anything she can write with?

Oh!

Sticking out of a pencil holder on You’s desk, is her pen. Her favorite pen, that she lent You ages ago.

It’s funny seeing it, after all this time. She would’ve forgotten about it if she hadn’t seen it.

Pen in hand, she quickly scribbles a message, with a little doodle accompanying it:

_I’m glad I got to stop by! I left some supplies for you. Try not to give Chika a hard time when you wake up. Yocchan let me have some of her cough medicine. “Those cursed as I am by the gods need healing potions too!” she said. Hope you feel better soon! <3_

Capping the pen, she glances at You. She’s fast asleep, softly snoring.

Riko truly hopes she feels better. Her day feels a little empty without You.

Her sunshine.

As much as she’d love to stay and coddle her, she needed rest. And she’s pretty sure Chika needs space to work on her project.

She pulls out her phone, dialing Chika’s number.

“Hello, Chika? I’m getting ready to head out now.”

Placing the pen in the holder, she starts to pack her things, but not without checking on You one more time. Moving the compress out of the way, she presses her lips to You’s forehead.

Thankfully, she feels less feverish than earlier.

“Get well soon, You.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little later than I wanted, apologies for that! I got sick while writing this chapter (irony), and I had exams! But I’m feeling better and primed to write more of the yourikosss. Once again, thank you for supporting this fic! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’s still recovering from being sick. Huehoohoohoo.

_She and Riko find themselves walking back to the dorm after class. It was a long lecture, but the walk after is worth it. You loves spending more time with Riko._

_After being sick for days, she missed this._

_Trees line the sidewalk, and the two of them held hands while making their way through the campus._

_Nothing is better than spending time with the girl she loves!_

_But lately, it seems like Riko is glowing more than usual. Shining brighter. One glance from her makes You want to fall head over heels. But she finds herself overwhelmed with one thought in particular._

_She really wants to kiss Riko._

_Eh— No she can’t! Not unless Riko wants her to. But before she could think it over, she speaks._

_“Riko!” she says, letting go of her hand. “I need to tell you something!”_

_The girl turns to face her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she gives her a gentle smile._

_“Yes?”_

_Her smile disarms her for a bit. But she’s determined to say her piece._

_She straightens her back, composing herself. Execution is key. She can do this!_

_“I, You Watanabe, am full steam ahead for you, Riko! Yousoro!” She salutes proudly, smiling to hide her nervousness._

_Her declaration is met with soft laughter from Riko, who gives her a salute of her own._

_“I’m full steam ahead for you too, You.”_

_You’s heart is beating so fast. It even threatens to burst at this point._

_She moves closer to Riko, but not without some squeaking. Wait a minute. Why does she squeak with each step? It sounds familiar too, almost like..._

_Uchicchi?_

_Looking down at herself, she sees that she is, in fact, wearing Uchicchi’s outfit. She’s wearing the costume! She’s missing the head, though._

_No wonder she didn’t notice...  
When did this happen?_

_Nevermind that, she needs to talk to Riko! She pushes down her discomfort to take a few more steps._

_While You rushes to get to her, Riko backs up, bumping into a wall. You nearly collides into Riko, and sticks her arm out to prevent herself from running into her._

_She ends up pinning Riko under a costumed arm. The soft padding of Uchicchi’s hand hits the wall. Standing below her, Riko takes a shaky breath._

_Without thinking, she takes Riko’s chin under her other hand, leaning closer. Their eyes meet, and You feels the temperature between them rising._

_A gentle breeze blows, and she sees a few cherry blossom petals blow by them. It feels intimate, somehow._

_Riko’s eyes dart to her lips. O-oh.  
A spark ignites between them._

_You knows what to say next. She knows more than ever, in this moment._

_“Do you want to yousoro?”_

***

 _THUNK_!

You wakes up with a shout, smacking her head on the underside of Chika’s bunk bed. She holds her head in her hands while breaking into a cold sweat.

Uchicchi, Riko...

What was that? What was that dream?

Why was she in Uchicchi’s suit?

At least it was a dream… She’d die from embarrassment if she really tried to be romantic while dressed as Uchicchi.

Chika’s head pops out from above the bed.

“You, are you okay? That sounded like it hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m cool. Might get a bruise, though.”

She adjusts herself on the bed, rubbing her forehead all the while. Chika shuffles in the bed above her, throwing her blanket off.

The girl slides down, landing on the carpet. She quickly crosses the dorm, while You can only sit and watch. She grabs her bathroom essentials, along with a change of clothes.

Chika quickly turns to You, looking like she remembered something.

“How was your little date yesterday, by the way?”

“It wasn’t a date, she just stopped by for a little…”

You’s still a little embarrassed about Riko coming over to take care of her. All she could do then was sit back and let Riko help her get better.

(It made her unbelievably happy, but it’s not like she’s telling Chika that.)

“Judging by the goofy smile you had while you were asleep, it was a good one!”

“Wha—” God, was she really?

“I’m just messing with you!” Chika laughs while throwing the door open with one arm. You could only glare at her.

“I’m gonna get dressed so I can grab you some breakfast. Kanan found a neat place, so I’m meeting her there! Rest up, okay?”

The door slams unceremoniously. You sits up in her bed, confused.

Not even a few seconds pass, and the door opens again. Chika pops her head through the door.

“By the way, Riko left you something on your desk!”

She makes her way out, and the door closes with a final click.

***

After a few stretches and a quick cough into her arm, she gets out of bed. She looks down at her clothes, feeling a little relieved she’s just in her pajamas.

It was just a dream, and there’s no Uchicchi in sight...

You searches her desk for her glasses, only to find a note instead. Scouring the desk for her glasses, she places the black frames on her face to take a closer look at the letter.

The handwriting is so clean and pretty, something she’s confident Kanan and Chika can’t pull off. Neat, curled letters fit perfectly along the lined paper.

It has to be Riko.

She reads the contents of the letter, smiling all the while. Riko’s still looking out for her, even when she’s gone. Hopefully she can get better soon, and take Riko somewhere nice as thanks.

The slip of paper was sat next to a small bottle of cough syrup and a medicine cup. Holding it in her hands, she tries to uncap it while reading the note.

She nearly drops it when she lays her eyes on the doodle Riko drew next to her message.

Oh.

Large ears. Stubby legs. A long tail. Black scribbly eyes?

A creature with an indescribable energy is scribled in the corner of the note. Scary…

It seems to have something jutting from its chin? A trunk?

Is there an animal with a trunk and big ears though…

El… ele...

It’s an elephant! How did it take her so long to figure it out? It looks terrifying, but in a way it’s cute. Especially when she thinks of the fact Riko doodled a little elephant for her...

God, she really loves her.  
  
Maybe it’s too fast to say she loves her. She’s not going to spring her feelings on Riko so fast.

One day, she’ll tell her when she’s ready.

Falling in love with Riko isn’t a surprise to her in the slightest.

Their relationship is so new, yet You is so comfortable and secure. She definitely doesn’t know everything about Riko yet, but isn’t that what relationships are for?

Exploring a new path with someone you love...

Folding the letter closed, and setting it in the corner of her desk, she finally uncaps the medicine bottle.

 _I can’t wait to grow closer to her_ , she thinks to herself.

***

Her day is mostly uneventful. Other than Kanan and Chika bringing her food, a lot doesn’t happen. The two run around the room, organizing papers, and in Chika’s case, singing a passionate cover of _Snow Halation_.

She even manages to dance Honoka’s part, with a little exaggeration.

“So! Did I look like her?”

“Yeah…”

Kanan soon leaves to get a paper reviewed, while Chika packs her bag and heads off to her next classes. It’s the afternoon at this point, and You doesn’t know what to do.

At least her fever is almost gone. The cough medicine Riko left her is even relieving her sore throat.

Kanan told her to rest, but it's really boring being at the dorm alone…

Maybe she can watch that one seal documentary. The one Chika told her to check out, about three seals some girl fished up?

She sits up, ready to get out of bed, when the door unlocks. Is Chika back already? You thought she still had two classes to go to...

The door opens, revealing Riko, who has her backpack strewn over one shoulder. She struggles to carry two coffee cups in her arm while holding the door open.

You didn’t expect to see her today. The room’s still a mess too! Why didn’t Chika warn her?

She feels a little awkward, figuring she’s still sitting on her bed in her pjs. Blue with white polka dots.

How embarrassing… This is embarrassing! Riko looks so pretty too. Of course, You washed up a little, but still...

“Oh. You, I’m so sorry if I woke you up! I wanted to stop by, so I brought some hot cocoa… Chika said you were probably sleeping and she let me have her keys—”

Waving her hand, You interrupts her.

“No, it’s fine! I was going to get up anyways. Do you need help with that?”

“Uh. Sure! This one’s yours.” Riko drops her belongings by You’s bed, setting one cup on the desk.

You maneuvers herself off the mattress to grab the cup. She combs her free hand through her hair to tame her bedhead. It’s a little late now, but she still wants to look her best…

Might as well grab the laptop too, for good measure.

After gathering her things, she sits back on her mattress. With the laptop resting on her lap, she’s finally settled. Feeling her throat go a little dry, she takes a sip of her drink.

“Thank you for this, by the way. You didn’t have to get me anything!”

Riko smiles at her, a little awkward, while standing to the side.

“It’s okay. I wanted to! I knew it’d make you feel better.”

You sheepishly scratches the back of her neck with her free hand. She doesn’t know what it is, but she’s nervous with Riko here. Racking her head for things to do, she remembers the laptop.

“Riko?”

“Hm?”

“Well, I was going to look up a documentary Chika wanted me to watch, want to join me?” She unfolds the laptop, typing in Chika’s password on Netflix. Carefully, she places the coffee cup on her nightstand.

Riko’s still standing beside her bed.

After pulling up the documentary, she scoots a little to the side, patting the bed with a hand.

“Want to sit next to me?”

Oh, but that may be a little awkward, especially since she’s still sick.

“I mean, only if you’re comfortable with it, since I’m still coughing and everything,” she backtracks.

Riko’s answer comes in the form of her taking off her shoes, and settling on the bed beside You. It’s almost comical, how they barely fit on the tiny mattress, side-by-side.

You adjusts the blanket so it covers both her and Riko’s legs, and shuffles a bit until her head can comfortably rest on the girl's shoulder. Thankfully, Riko is only a little taller than You, so she doesn’t have to struggle too hard to get comfy.

When they’re settled, You presses play.

***

The documentary is pretty easy to follow. It’s about this girl who fished up three seals, and started raising them in her home.

She feels Riko’s shoulders shake when the girl proudly names the three Michael, David, and Steve.

When You asks why, she replies,”It sounds like something Mari would do. Did I ever tell you about that time Yocchan and I had to talk her out of taking a penguin from the zoo?”

“What?!”

***

Not even an hour in, You feels herself nodding off. She slumps a little onto Riko’s shoulder, eyes closing. Riko smells so nice, like flowers. She almost gets lost in it.

But You jolts awake before she could fall asleep.

“Ah! Sorry…”

“No, it's okay,” she giggles. Adjusting her posture slightly, she carefully wraps an arm around You.

They go back to watching the documentary. The girl has the seals with her at a pool, and she’s displaying all the fish she ordered just for them. A collection of fish imported from all over the world.

Riko’s so warm and comfortable. Maybe if she closes her eyes for a little, it’ll be fine. Just for a little bit. Riko holds her close, and You nuzzles closer to her.

“Go ahead and sleep, You.”

Feeling the press of Riko’s lips against her cheek, she shuts her eyes.

***

Her dreams are filled with that same flowery fragrance and beautiful red locks swaying in the breeze.

Riko’s hand is in hers. The sun is on them, warm, but not too hot. Just right.

But best of all, no sign of Uchicchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! is it bad im still laughing about the uchicchi jokes asdhdfhhfj


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick birthday chapter for you! (also thanks for shadowbanning me again twitter, i love it)

As birthdays on campus go, the day wasn’t that bad! She woke up to a dorm room decorated with a birthday signs and balloons in various shades of blue. Kanan and Chika spent the whole morning with her, reminding her to get dressed so they could head out somewhere to eat. 

 

She didn’t have time to spend with them all week, since she was sick. Being bedridden stopped her from making any plans. But at least she was healthy enough to celebrate her birthday, right? 

 

As long as she doesn’t think about the week’s worth of homework to make up, she should be fine. She hopes. 

 

After eating breakfast, Kanan presented her with a brand new wetsuit, while Chika handed her a comically large Uchicchi plush. The thing was half her size, and it was a wonder the girl managed to stow it away in Kanan’s truck. 

 

The real wonder was trying to sit it back in the car when they headed back from breakfast. But not without getting You a salisbury steak to go. 

 

The ride back was hilarious, with Chika and You loudly singing along to a good portion of µ's songs while Kanan laughed along.

 

The drive to campus passed in the blink of an eye. You found herself back on campus, while the other two rode away. 

 

\---

 

It was barely the afternoon when You made her way out of class. The class she had with Riko. Who she hasn’t seen all day. Where was she? 

 

Last time she saw her, they were watching documentaries, while huddled together under a blanket. You’s head rested on Riko’s shoulder. The faint scent of flowers from Riko’s perfume. The two of them practically cuddling. 

 

She still feels awkward remembering it. She  _ was  _ still in her pajamas.

 

But You really wanted to see Riko again. Especially since she was feeling better. 

 

Now where could she be? Checking her phone again, she looked through her messages. Even though Riko wasn’t in class, she replied to You’s messages like normal. Earlier, she sent her a wall of text, greeting You and telling her happy birthday. They traded a few texts this morning, while she was with Chika and Kanan. 

 

\---

 

After a few minutes of worried pacing around the campus, her phone buzzes with a new call. 

 

Riko!

 

She tries not to make her worry too obvious, answering the phone after a few calming breaths. One last exhale, and she presses “answer”. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Riko!” she responds, “what’s up?” 

 

A few beats pass between them, and she hears Riko quietly let out a sigh. 

 

“I’m so sorry I skipped class today, something came up…” 

 

Even with Riko talking to her on the phone, she’s still worried. Did something happen?” 

  
“Is everything okay, Riko? You’re not sick right? God, did I get you sick? I’m so sorry if I did-”

 

“Oh, no! Nothing serious, I promise!” You can perfectly imagine Riko waving away You’s concern with her hand. It works, and You’s shoulders sag in relief. “It’s your birthday, right? I wanted to prepare something special for you. Meet me at the square in an hour? It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

 

“Ah, okay… I can’t wait to spend time with you…” You mutters into her phone, face hot. 

 

She hears a nervous cough from the other end of the line. 

 

“...me too.” It was brief, but You still hears the smile in her voice.    
  
She thought her day already started great, but now she’s giddy, waiting to see what Riko has in store for them. Her heart beating faster with nerves, she tries to find something to keep her busy for the next hour before she sees Riko again.

 

\---

 

Her excitement to see Riko made time seemingly pass slower for her. Even with a few laps around campus, she still had free time, which she spends on her phone texting Chika. 

 

No doubt the girl was daydreaming about school idols instead of focusing on the lecture. Messaging her friend helps to pass a few more minutes. But not enough.

 

Ten more minutes until see can see Riko again. Would it hurt if she was a little early? Being punctual never hurt anybody. 

 

Turning around, she starts to make her way to the square.

 

\---

 

Riko still isn’t here yet. There’s still five minutes, so maybe she’s on her way? It’s too early to tell.

 

Sitting on the edge of the water fountain, she watches the water flow in small waves. Maybe sometime over the weekend, she can try her new wetsuit out and go diving with Kanan and Chika. Spending time on campus is alright, but she misses diving into the ocean.

 

And maybe, she can invite Riko? They could make it another date...

 

You mulls over her plans, thinking of places she could go once the week is over. She doesn’t notice the hurried footsteps behind her until Riko bumps into her, nearly bowling her into the fountain.

 

Just in the nick of time, You manages to secure herself, as well as Riko in place. There’s an awkward moment of silence, as You realizes she’s holding Riko (and the box she’s holding) in her arms. 

 

You does find herself getting lost in pools of amber, as corny as it sounds.  Complimenting Riko makes her feel so bashful, but the blush on Riko’s face was always worth it. 

 

With a closer look, she sees a blue streak across Riko’s nose. What is that?

 

If she had more time, she’d look closer, but she can feel Riko’s warm breath on her face. She’d love to hold Riko longer, but she doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable. So she helps Riko stand back up again. 

 

Steadying herself, Riko gives You a quick glance before remembering the box in her hands. 

 

“Oh! I was over in the cafeteria trying to make something for your birthday! Baking took longer than I thought, but at least a few turned out alright…”

 

She passes the box to You, and she opens it to reveal a pair of cupcakes. They’re cutely decorated, with blue sailboats neatly drawn on them in frosting. Blue sprinkles coat the rest of the space. You’s favorite color. She remembered that small fact.

 

You takes a moment, trying to blink tears from her eyes. She can tell Riko worked on these for a while. The hard work shows. Especially with the frosting still marking her face. 

 

“Riko? You got a little something-” You wipes her thumb across Riko’s face to remove what looks like frosting. She quickly licks her thumb afterwards. 

 

Oh, so it was frosting. 

 

Riko’s frozen in place, her face beet red. Smacking You lightly on the shoulder she yells, “Ahh, don’t do that, it’s embarrassing!”

 

“I can’t put your hard work to waste though~”

 

“Geez!”

 

\---

 

They eventually settle under the shade of a nearby tree, side-by-side. You offers Riko a cupcake, which see softly refuses. 

 

“You have no clue how many of those I taste-tested today,” she giggles. 

 

The sun was starting to set, and the two of them were enveloped in a gentle breeze. The cupcake was delicious too. Riko really did her research, especially since the cupcake was mikan-flavored. 

 

She didn't even tell her she liked mikan! Or maybe she found out from sheer amount of them she ate with Chika during their lunches together. She wouldn’t have eaten so many if she hated them.

 

\---

 

After some time, Riko stands up, dusting grass off her skirt with both hands. She reaches a hand out to You, who’s still seated under the tree.

 

“Come on. I have one more surprise to show you!”

 

\---

 

It takes a few minutes of them walking together for You to realize they’re heading to the Guilty Kiss dorm. 

 

“Why your dorm?”

 

“Well, while you were out sick, Chika told me your birthday was coming up, so… I worked on another thing.”

 

At You’s confused look, Riko laughs, keeping her steady pace.

 

\---

 

Stopping before the door, Riko produces the key from her pocket. After a click, the door opens, and she motions for You to enter. Riko takes a few minutes to tidy the space in the room. Yohane’s magic props are moved to the side, as well as Mari’s abundance of plush penguins and sea otters. 

 

Realization dawns upon You when Riko crouches to plug her keyboard into a nearby socket. 

 

“Wait, are you going to play a song?”

 

Riko pushes a bench into place, behind the keyboard. She sits down, turns the keyboard on with a click, and pats the space next to her. 

 

“Let’s just say I found a new muse.” It’s subtle, but Riko gives her a quick wink. 

 

Oh, You’s definitely nervous now. With shaky legs, she gingerly sits next to Riko. Stretching her fingers, Riko positions them on the keyboard.

 

“This song is called Beginner’s Sailing.”

 

You finds herself entranced by the melody Riko plays her. But she finds herself focused more on the gentle voice singing along with the music. 

 

_ “Dreams aren't always clear, and you're shining with hesitation... So first of all, we gotta sail straight into the wind.”  _

 

Riko’s eyes meet You’s and they seem to sparkle as she sings her feelings out to her. 

 

_ “C'mon let's learn how to sail with ease… I promise I won't laugh! It's okay to have this feeling, right?” _

 

Her heart is threatening to burst out of her chest. She wrote her a song! 

 

_ “If we can do nothing at first, what's important is your passion will become something you love!” _

 

The song ends with a final flourish, and Riko exhales, placing her hands back on her lap. Wringing her hands together, she gives You a look.

 

“What do you think?”

 

You can’t come up with any words to say. She’s rendered speechless. 

 

So she pulls Riko into an embrace. Wrapping her arms around Riko’s middle, she rests her head on her shoulder. Riko still has the same flowery perfume, with the telltale tang of mikan. Something that carried on from her baking, no doubt. 

 

“Thank you for doing all of this. This is a birthday I won’t forget anytime soon...”

 

Pulling back, she stares at Riko, with newfound resolve. 

 

The two of them pause for a beat. You’s eyes quickly flicker to her lips, a movement Riko definitely catches. 

 

She’s so close to Riko that she can feel her breath gently fan her face. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

The smile Riko gives her is breathtaking. 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Cradling Riko’s face in her hands, she leans in, pressing her lips to hers. 

 

Her birthday was definitely a sweet one. Sweet, with the taste of mikan on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since the last update! im sorry if i havent responded to any comments, I will when i have time! im getting the pudding beat out of me by college and mental health stuff so i dont wanna reply unless im in a better place... thank you so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It's my first fanfic, and hopefully I'll get to add another chapter sometime. Going to start on my quest to populate the youriko tag with more stories! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


End file.
